I Will Never Leave You
by Dreaming2Escape
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Kyo and Tohru admit their feeling for each other. Not good at summerizing


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets or the Song If I Am by Nine Days.**

**A/N: **Hi! I hope you like this fic! Please Reveiw!

**I Will Never Leave You**

**So you're standing on a ledge,  
It looks like you might fall.  
So far down.  
Or maybe you were thinking about jumping.**

Tohru found Kyo on the roof. Thats where she always found him. "Hi." she said simply. Kyo jumped. He had been standing close to the edge.

"Jeez, don't do that!" he yelled. "You scared me!"

Tohru giggled. She loved how she always manged to sneak up on Kyo and then scared him. "Kyo, why are you standing so to the ledge of the roof?"

Kyo sighed and came over to sit next to the girl. "Nothing."

"You should be careful. You might fall." Tohru warned.

"Yeah, okay."

**Well you could have it all.  
If you learned a little patience.  
But though I cannot fly,  
I'm not content to crawl.**

"Kyo." Tohru said from her spot. Kyo looked over at the girl. "I know this may not make any sense, but... don't ever jump."

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"I guess a better wording is never give up." she whispered. "One day everything will be great. "You just have to wait."

"Tohru, what's going on? are you feeling okay?" Kyo asked, worry coming to his eyes.

Tohru reached out a hand and placed gently on Kyo's cheek. "Kyo, I know you're going to be imprisoned after graduation."

At first Kyo didn't hear Tohru's words, he was too focused on Tohru's hand touching his hand so gently. Then they registered in his brain. He swallowed hard. "How?" he whispered.

"Akito told me."

Kyo turnened away. Tohru put her hand on his shoulder. "Kyo... please. I haven't stayed strong all the time, but I will never give up. So please, just promise me you won't either."

It took one look at Tohru to make Kyo's heart begin to beat faster.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

**So give me a little credit,  
Have in me a little faith.  
I wanna be with you forever.  
If tomorrows not too late.**

"Don't be silly Kyo. I care about you alot." Tohru said with a smile. Agian she reached out and place her hand on Kyo's face.

Kyo began to blush. _Damn, how does she always do this to me? _He asked himself.

"No matter where you are Kyo I will care about you." Tohru murmured, letting her hand fall. She laid down on her back and stared up at the night sky that was full of stars.

**But its always too late when you got nothing.  
So you say.  
You should never let the sun set on tomorrow.  
Before the sun rises today.**

"Stop it!" Kyo exclaimed "Stop lying! You can't love a monster like me!"

Tohru had sat up when Kyo began to yell. When he stopped she sighed. Have you heard a word I've said?" she asked.

Kyo looked at the girl before him. He didn't notice her blushing intensely or the hand that trembled at she sides. All he could see was her. Her beautiful long hair, her pretty face, her loving words.

"I love you Kyo. Can't you see that?"

**If I am,  
Another waste of everything you dream of,  
I will let you down.  
If I am,  
Only here to watch you as you suffer,  
I will let down.**

Kyo shook his head. "You're lying!" he yell. "No one can love the cat!"

He was silenced when Tohru leaned in and kiseed him. Almost immeadiatly he kissed back He brought one of his hands to her waist as he used the other to hold himself up as he leaned over Tohru. When they broke away to breath Tohru ran her fingers through has hair and looked him straight in the eyes. "See? I told you I love you." she whispered. "Believe me, I will never just sit and watch you hurt."

"I love you too Tohru." Kyo whispered. He leaned back in and covered Tohru's lips.

When they parted this time they just sat side by side looking up at the stars. Tohru leaned against Kyo's shoulder.

"Won't you regret this? Kyo asked the girl. "I'm cursed Tohru. Nothing can change that. You'll never be able to hug me and I won't be able to hold you like normal couples do." he was surprised what Tohru snuggled even closer to him.

"I don't care about that stuff Kyo. I will always love you."

**So you're walking on the edge,  
And you wait your turn to fall.  
But you're so far gone,  
That you don't see the hands upheld to catch you**.

Not caring about his curse Kyo wrapped his arms tight around Tohru. The girl tensed then relaxed and waited for the transformation they knew was going to come.

It never came.

"Kyo? Why aren't you transforming?" Tohru asked, pulling away slightly.

"I don't know." Kyo said. He pulled Tohru back into the hug. "But I don't care. I can hold you Tohru. That's all that matters to me."

Tohru settled comfortably into Kyo's hold. "You never did promise me Kyo." she said.

The boy looked at the person in his arms. _God, she is so beautiful, _he thought to himself, bringing one hand up to stroke her hair. "Promise you what?" he asked.

**And you could find the fault,  
In the heart that you've been handed.  
For though you cannot fly,  
You're not content to crawl.**

"You haven't promised me that you would never give up, even if you can't stay completely strong." she said. "Please, promise me Kyo. I want you to sat that you promise."

"I promise." Kyo murmured in her ear. "I promise I will never give up."

Tohru nuzzled Kyo's neck. "Thank you." she said. "I love you Kyo."

"I love you too. I promise I will never leave you."

"You better not." Tohru pulled Kyo into another kiss.

**And its always too late when you got nothing.  
So you say.  
But we should never let the sun set on tomorrow,  
Before the sun rises.**

"Tohru! Are you up there? Oh, my flower, please come and cook dinner for me!" Shigure called up to the roof from the ground. Kyo and Tohrubroke their kiss.

"Damn dog." Kyo muttered. Tohru gave him a goofy smile and one more quick kiss.

"I'm coming Shigure!" she called. She went over to the edge of the roof and began to climb down the ladder. "I'll see you later Kyo." she whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------After Dinner---------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was cleaning up after dinner with Yuki helping her. She cleaned the dishes and Yuki dried them.

"How is student council Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, handing him a dish.

"Fine, hetic as usual. We're planning for the up coming culture festival. What about you Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Ah, not much, Hana-chan's birthday is coming up."

"Tohru." Yuki said.Tohru looked up and Yuki kissed her. Just as Yuki began to pull away Kyo walked into the room. He just stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open.

"Kyo..." Tohru said when she saaw him. He simply shook his head. Tohru took a step towards him and he turned and ran out of the room "Kyo!"

**If I am,  
Another waste of everything you hoped for,  
I will let you down.  
If I am,  
Only here to watch you as you suffer,  
I will let you down.**

Yuki caught Tohru by the arm as she went to follow Kyo. "Leave the stupid cat, he's just jelous." he told her. Tohru just pulled herself from his grip and ran out the house.

Kyo crashed through the woods. After running out of breath he stopped and leaned against a tree, panting. _I was an idiot,_ he thought. _How could she love the cat when she has that damn rat right there! _His ears perked up when he heard someone calling his name. Tohru.

She stumbled out of the trees. "Kyo!" she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kyo pulled away from her. "Go away!" he yelled. "Go back to that damn rat! you obviously love him more than you love me!"

**So you're standing on the ledge,  
It looks like you might fall.**

"No! Kyo, Yuki kissed me! I love you!" Tohru held tight onto Kyo's arm. "Kyo, remember what I said! I wil never sit and watch you hurt! I would never make you hurt either!" tears were fall fast down her cheeks. "Please! Believe me!"

Kyo looked at the girl that clung to him. He brought his hand up to her face to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry." he told her, mad at himself for yelling at her.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"There is nothing I have to forgive you for is there? Yuki kissed you. He's just lucky I'm with you or he would be dead."

Tohru laughed. She cuddled closer to Kyo. "I'll take that as a yes." she reached up a hand and pulled his head down towards her. She kissed him happily. "Thank you for not giving up like you promised."

Kyo ran his finger through her hair. "I would never break a promise I made to you, Tohru. You mean so much to me.

**If I am  
Another waste of everything you dream of,  
I will let you down.  
If I am  
Only here to watch you as you suffer.  
I will let down.**

The two stayed there, content to just be together. "Kyo, I'm scared." Tohru whispered. "What are we going to do when Akito finds out? What if he chooses to lock you up early or if he makes Hatori erase my memories? Kyo, I don't want to forget you!"

"Shhh..." kyo breathed in her ear. "Don't worry about that stuff. We have to take this day by day. I can't make any promises that we're ging to have this easy, but we'll make it through.

**The answers we find,  
Are never what we had in mind.  
So we make it up as we go along.  
You don't talk of dreams,  
When I won't mention tomorrow.  
And we won't make those promises that we can't keep.**

"We're just gonna have to figure it out as we go, huh?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded, rocking her back and forth.

"Exactly. Look, TOhru, I can't promise we'll find the answers that will help us, but let's just live life day by day. Okay?"

"Okay." Kyo kissed the top of her head then began to run kisses down her neck.

**I will never leave you.  
I will not let you down.  
I will never leave you.  
I will not let you down. **

"I. Will. Never. Leave. You." he said inbetween kisses.

Tohru yawned. "I'm tired Kyo. Let's go home." Kyo nodded and they headed back to the house. Outside Tohru's roo. Kyo bid her a goodnight and went towards hus room, only to be stopped by Tohru's arm around his waist.

"Tohru?" he asked.

"I don't want to be left alone tonight Kyo. Please, can you sleep in my room?" she held onto the boy as if she might lose him at any time.

"Can I put on my pajamas first?" he asked her, slowly unnwrapping her arms. She backed away and nodded. Kyo went into his room and changed into a pair of boxer shorts. He wentover to Tohru's room.

Tohru was sitting on her bed. She stood and hugged Kyo when he entered. "Thank you."

Kyo got into bed on the inside and Tohru laid down next to him. "Goodnight." Kyo said, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was too late. Tohru was already asleep. He smiled and fell asleep also.

_Fin_


End file.
